wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Housekeeping reminders
Occasionally we need to put up some housekeeping reminders. If you will please remember these and follow them, we will all have less stress and better response times all around. When sending a mail to a group, please make sure you have the correct group. If you don't send your request or issue to the correct group, don't complain if you don't receive an answer. Watchers is for roleplay issues. Staff is for administration issues. PR is for LAN and public relations. Zone Admin is for typos, bugs, or mechanic issues. Sending a LAN mail to Watchers, for example, will not get you a timely (if ever) response. All players should read "help rules" and re-acquaint themselves with the basic policies set forth by the Owners. This includes the Houseguest Rule. All players are guests here, and we reserve the right to remove your welcome. Remember that the next time you want to cuss someone out, harass them, or think something causing OOC distress to a player or administrator is "funny". Speaking of cursing, the quickest way to get ignored by an Immortal or Staff member is to curse at them. It is not acceptable nor will it be tolerated. Player killing is not only allowed, it is encouraged. There are no "safe zones". We frown on people randomly killing "statters" (those under level 5) but there is no in-game penalty for it unless we view it as a violation of the Houseguest Rule. If we ban you, and you decide to use other ISPs to get around the ban, your ban will start all over again. And probably go longer. Think about it. Putting 20+ pieces of meat (or any other object) into a room is a pain in the rear and highly inconsiderate towards other players. It is not a "tactic" nor is it amusing to anyone except possibly you. Please do not do it. If you do not see a specific Immortal or Staff member on, don't send prays or tells asking for them. If they are on and not visible to you, it means they are working and do not want to be disturbed. If they are not on, you're just spamming the other Immortals who are trying to work. Basically, if you don't see an Immortal or Staff member visible to you, then they're not in. Please let us work. You and you alone are responsible for your actions. No one is holding you hostage as you play this game. No one is making your fingers type whatever they type. We hold you accountable to your own actions, and trying to shift blame to others or otherwise deflect does not help you in any way. Don't multiplay. It's bad for your health. Wait to hear back from PR before playing characters you want to LAN play. Remember this is a game. We want you to have fun, within the environment set and maintained by the Owners, Staff and Immortals. If you feel you are being harassed by another player, please report it. Don't let it build up into something that can't possibly be sorted without everyone doing some in-game jail time. Thanks very much! Vivienne